Where I Stood
by WritingOnHearts01
Summary: Leah, Leah Belle Uley." Time seemed to stop as everyone stood there in shock, my head whipping up in outrage." Is this a sick joke?" I blurted, resisting the instinct to throw the child back at her scarred face. Read and Review please. Leah/OC
1. Fuck This

**Hey guys, this is my first Twilight fic, and I've decided to dedicate to Leah Clearwater. I've always felt she needed more of a prescence throughout the series and I hope this will do her justice. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Or Trapt's song, Echo.**

**Rated T: Adult language, content, and violence.**

**Chapter 1: Fuck This**

" AHHH! Oh..GOD!"

I tried to block out the screams emanating from the small cabin house, nestled in the green forest of La Push. I dug my hands into my coat, as I sat outside on the wooden porch; trying to ignore another scream. Not even feeling sorry for the amount of pain Emily was in.

" SAM!"

_' Jesus, women in labor are so needy."_ I thought bitterly.

With another sigh I stood up and walked down the porch steps; trying to put as much distance as I could between Sam and Emily's home. Well, as much distance as I could without Jacob demanding I get back to the house. Walking deeper into the forest I silently cursed him, making the _whole_pack be there when Emily's stupid spawn was introduced to the world. Tried as I might to get out of it, one word in Jacob's alpha tone and I was condemned. Sometimes I wished I stayed in Sam's pack, he probably would've let me go off and sulk...

Nah, I take that back. I never want to be connected to that ass-hole again.

I let my dark brown eyes wander heavenward in boredom. I took in the gray sky as black clouds, heavy with rain blocked out the sun's warm ray's. I silently rejoiced, thankful that the weather shared my current spirits. With a smirk, my eyes wandered once again but this time to my muddied black converse. To my denim shorts that landed mid thigh; the crisp winter air feeling rather nice against my naturally hot skin. I then mindlessly surveyed the rest of my outfit, a simple black t-shirt completed with a black hoodie.

The dark outfit broadened my smirk, knowing that I hated most any other color. I didn't wear black as a fashion statement though, it actually had meaning. In old times women who had lost their loves would wear black for months, if not years. Until my heart feels complete once again, I'll celebrate my own mourning in my own way. I doubt I'll be wearing any other color for quite a while.

I was too absorb in my thoughts of my wardrobe to notice that my feet had carried me all the way to the small ocean. The smell of the salty waves stung my noise as I looked at the dark waters, stretching ahead until it blended with the equally dark sky above it. The scene had a calming effect on me as I settled on a dry log, resting on the powdery sand. I watched as the waves churned and moved violently, the ill-tempered clouds above it having quite the effect. Soon my mind morphed the scene into quite the strange metaphor. I could almost picture Sam and Emily as the dark clouds, looking so beautiful and harmless as they floated along quietly. Utterly oblivious to the storming, retching waves of the ocean beneath them, oblivious to me.

Biting my lip, I wrapped my arms around my knees as I set my chin down upon them. My short, black hair whipped in front of my face, while the cold winds slapped against me. The morbid scene brought on even more depressing thoughts as I studied the menacing water. I envisioned an imaginary Leah getting up from the log and slowly walking to the edge of the water. After only a moment of hesitance she trudged strait into the waves, until she had to swim to keep afloat. With one last look to the sky she would then dissapear underneath the waves, never having to return to the cruel world above it's surface.

Blinking my eyes rapidly I shook the scene from my head. Even though the thoughts of suicide had rapidly decreased from when Sam smashed my heart into bits, they never completely left. Although I knew that I was never really in any real danger, if I was serious then I would've done it already. I knew better though, I would only be hurting the pack by leaving them one less protector. Plus, I still loved my brother and mother, hoping that they still cared for me.

_" Idiot."_ Was the only word that popped into my head.

I couldn't help but agree with my conscience, I was being idiotic to think of getting out of life so easily. Before I knew it I couldn't stop the familiar lump forming in the back of my throat. I swallowed painfully, my throat burning in protest as I tried to force down the tears. My eyes shifted down to each end of the beach, searching for any offending stranger. With the relief that I was in solitude I gave in to the burning that my throat begged to release. Within moments fat, hot tears rolled down my copper cheeks. I didn't bother to muffle the gasp of what sounded like physical pain that tumbled from my mouth. I didn't even try to control the shaking of my frame as I let moans utter from me, the tear drops turning into rivers.

Here I could be the real Leah. Not the sarcastic, bitter, hate filled woman that my friends and family have come to accept. Here I could be the Leah that was still not over the betrayal of the one man she loved and her cousin, which she shared a sibling companionship to. The Leah who let guilt consume her still, of causing her father to have a heart attack; of causing his death. The Leah that wished someone would put their arms around her and tell her everything would be okay; to promise to always love her.

The Leah that I would never let anyone know existed.

"LEAH!"

Jacob's deep voice cut through the air as I whipped around. With a sniff I knew that he was a few miles away and by the tone of his voice he was not happy. Hurriedly I swallowed the rest of the sobs that wished to be free from inside of me. I roughly scrubbed the tears away from my wet cheeks until I left them raw and red. As soon as I stood up and turned around I saw a scowling Jacob Black, the little half-leech glued within his arms.

" You need to get back now." He growled, " The baby's almost..."

" Yeah, yeah." I tried to mutter, although the crying I had done left my voice raw.

So my intended sharp remark came out as a hoarse whisper, I quickly stopped to clear my throat. Jacob didn't miss anything as his scowl softened, taking in my raw cheeks and my eyes; which were probably bloodshot.

" Leah..." He continued, this time his voice was soft.

" I'm going!" I snapped, walking past him.

Before I was even behind him, I heard the soft voice of the half-ling catch his attention. She was barely two and yet she had the comprehension of an older elementary child. As much as I hate the little leech, she is extraordinarily smart as she is beautiful.

" Jake? Why is Leah so sad?"

My breath hitched in my throat as I took off into the forest; my feet carrying me much too far to hear his reply. Green and brown mixed in a blur as I dodged the trees and random logs, appearing in front of the house within moments. I returned to the cabin's porch steps as I collapsed into my previous position. My panting slowed itself to deep breaths as I leaned against the railing tiredly.

" Alright Emily, one more push."

The soothing voice of Dr. Carlisle Cullen floated into my ear, accompanied by Emily's agonizing scream. Within moments the sound of a newborns cries filled the cabin. The sound of people cheering and clapping soon covering it's cries, Jacob appearing out of the forest just in time. I realized it was my cue to leave as I stood with an eye roll. I quiet went through the front door and directed myself through the living room and into the master bedroom. The scene I was greeted with made me sick to my stomach.

I watched as my mother stood by Emily, squeezing her shoulder loving. While Emily stared into the face of her newborn, her eyes welling with tears of happiness. I forced my eyes to look at Sam as he kissed his wife's cheek lovingly...over and over and over again. The members of our tribe standing around the scene hugging each other in excitement. While the Dr. Cullen and his leech daughter-in-law, Bella watched in contentment. The lump from earlier threatened me again as I forced it down with a painful swallow.

_' This should've been me.'_ I thought plainly, watching Emily with a blank expression.

" May I hold her?" The voice of Sue Clearwater, my own mother, spoke.

_' So it's a her? Great...' _I made a mental note.

Emily nodded her head as she carefully placed the bundle of yellow blanket in my mother's arm. I watched her gaze at it lovingly, whispering sweet nothings as she rocked her arms. A bout of guilt hit me hard, knowing that I could never give her a grandchild. The burning in my throat increasing, maybe it was just the smell of the leeches in the room.

" Can I hold her next?" Jacob questioned, suddenly appearing next to me.

My mother looked towards Emily questioningly, before handing it over to Jacob after permission was granted. I tensed as Jacob set down Renesmee making sure she was safe with her mother before holding the baby. I looked to see a dark tuft of hair already gracing it's dark skinned head, while it's eyes remained shut. I physically shifted myself away from the thing as I ignored Jacob's own form of cooing.

" Here Leah." Jacob stated holding the baby towards me.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I turned towards Emily, expecting her to protest. Although all I found was an encouraging smile while everyone watched me quietly. I turned back to Jacob, my glare giving him a silent 'no.' It didn't take too long before a familiar glint in his dark eyes ignited, telling me that he was the alpha. With a sigh I took the fussing baby gently my into arms, making sure to support her head.

I tried to ignore the collective 'awws' and smiles sent my way as I gently cradled the baby. An instant paternal instinct took over me, much like when Seth was a baby, as I rocked the child. The fussy movements and puckering face of the baby seemed to instantly relaxed in my arms, followed by her soft, even breathing.

" I-I think she's asleep." I stated uncomfortably, wishing someone would take the thing from me.

Alas, my wish was ungranted as Emily sat there grinning at me like a maniac. I redirected my attention as my eyes made their way to Sam of their own accord. I felt sick again as he looked at me with his lopsided the grin, the one that I have missed so much. From the sleeping child in my arms, to the happiness in Sam's eyes I couldn't stop the feeling that I had been cheated consume me. I tried to subdue the jealous monster threatening to rip from my chest at any moments notice.

" So what are you going to name her?" My mother's voice spoke again.

I focused my attention on the child once more as I observed her copper cheeks and small pink lips; predicting that she would have dark almond eyes like her parents. Everyone awaited Emily's answer as the silence dragged on, moments seeming to turn into hours. Finally Emily spoke, her soft voice ringing out like a soft bell.

" Leah, Leah Belle Uley."

Time seemed to stop as everyone stood there in shock, my head whipping up in outrage.

" Is this a sick joke?" I blurted, resisting the instinct to throw the child back at her scarred face.

I felt like I had been slapped in the face, it was like she was rubbing it in my face. Mocking me, by naming her daughter after the woman who wanted everything she has. Emily Uley is one sick bitch.

" No, in fact I would be honored-" Emily started.

" No, name it something else." I snapped, shoving the child back into Jacob's waiting arms. " Anything else."

" Lee-Lee please!" Emily begged, using my nickname, as tears started forming in her eyes.

" Don't fucking call me that!" I growled, the wolf side of me making itself known.

A clap of thunder sounded as the sound of steady rain pounded against the cabin. The pack glared at me while my own mother looked away as if ashamed that she was even related to me. That's when I realized, I was the tribe's big embarrassment, well they wouldn't have to worry about that for long.

" Fuck this." I mumbled turning on my heel before bolting out of the house.

As soon as I was outside of this house, in the relaxing pouring rain, I felt someone capture my arm in a death grip. Suddenly I was spun around with such force I had to hang on to my captor's biceps to steady myself. Before I knew it I was looking into the angry face of Sam Uley, lightening flashing across his face took on sharp, menacing shadows lasting only a few moments.

" Why Leah!?" He screamed in my face. " Why do you always have to upsest her!?"

" Oh yes, I can see this is so terrible for _her._" I sneered, unable to bring myself to push him away.

" Leah, I know I hurt you..." Sam whispered, his grip loosening. " But I've apologised a thousands times. If anything be mad at me, don't take this out on Emily."

" Jesus Sam how can I not hate her!?" I questioned, my voice exapserated. " She has everything I've ever dreamed of!"

" Leah don't be so dramatic." Sam shook his head, ignoring the water soaking us both.

" Dramatic!? She has you, a perfect husband! She is able to have children, your children! The one thing that I can never give to anyone, not you not my mother! She has a family who loves and cares for her! All I have is a pack who resents me and a family who blames me for the death of my father and looks upon me with embarrassment. Please, tell me when I'm being dramatic."

I ended my rant, panting as my heart threatened to explode. Glad that the rain was there to cover the tears that were rapidly flowing from cheeks. I didn't even want to look at the crowd standing at the porch, watching silently. Sam looked as though he was about to embrace me, if my mouth had only stayed shut.

" So for Emily to name her child after me, to rub the things that I will never have in my face, is sick! I still hate her as much as I did the day I found you two making out in _my_ room after the day you proposed to me! So you and your perfect wife can go to-"

Stupid mouth.

In a blur of motion all I could register was Sam bursting from his clothes and human form and me hitting the ground. I felt a sickening crack of my arm as the big, black wolf landed on top of me. Once I focused through my watery eyes I looked to see Sam's paw raised above my chest; his sharp claw dangerously close to my throat. Pain pulsed through my ears as I registered the sound of my brother's yells. Weather he was yelling at me or Sam I couldn't tell.

" Go on then," I whispered to the wolf above me.

" Finish the job, you'd be doing me a favor." I continued lamely.

I closed my eyes as I relaxed my body, wishing that Sam would be angry enough to end it all. Soon there was a large boom as the sound of two figures colliding with each other forced my eyes open. I looked to see the familiar brown fur of my brother blocking a now human Sam. The naked man watched me with apologetic eyes as I slowly got up from the forest floor, the rain washing away the mud from my hair and clothes. Our eyes collided, all I had to say to him was one word.

" Pussy." I whispered, knowing that he would hear it.

With that I jumped into mid air and landed in my wolf form; knowing that I would get to my house faster than I would on human foot. My action proved to be a big mistake as Seth's voice clouded my mind.

_" Leah! Leah are you okay?"_

_" I'm fine Seth, go away."_ I snapped, almost near my destination.

_" Well you brought it on yourself, you shouldn't have said-"_

_" Spare me the lecture."_ I interrupted, my house finally coming into view.

_" Leah...Sam said, that you wanted him to...to..hurt you." _Seth's worried voice rang in my head.

I stopped in front of my house, too tired to fabricate some bogus story. So I just told him the last thing that I wanted to say to him before I left. After a heavy sigh, I decided on the right words.

_" I love you."_

With that I transformed into my human form and ran into the house. Within moments I replaced my wet clothes for clean, dry ones and my duffel bag was packed. I then put the bundle of bills I have been saving since Sam's wedding in my backpack. I hurriedly ran out the front door as I took my familiar house key and locked it. I turned to leave only to realize I was still holding the key, I stood there for a moment before dropping it next to the spare one by the flower pot. Instantly I made my way to the side of the house as I looked upon the Harley Jacob helped me fix for my ninteenth birthday. knowing that I would have a long trip ahead of me, I put in my Ipod headphones. Then I carefully strapped my duffel bag down so that it would not fall as pushed the helmet onto my wet hair.

Not bothering with the chin strap as I swung myself over the left side to get on. After putting on the choke and kick starting the engine I was off, holding no fear of the slick roads or the rain pounding against me mercilessly; creating a nice dull numb throughout my body, before deciding that I needed music, something to distract me. I hit shuffle on my gadget as I silently hummed to the music.

_I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine_

Sam's angry face clouding my vision as I shook it away, only to be replaced by Seth's. I tried to block out the reaction my mother was sure to have when she realizes I'm not coming home.

_Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind_

The sun was setting beneath the clouds. I took the main road as it winded down on the edge of a cliff, the water sparkling below it. I took in the scene of the rain falling into the ocean while the waves swirled, swallowing the sun's light. I drove in content, until I reached the state line. Wondering if I could really do this, leave everything I've ever known behind.

_Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find._

With a smirk I already knew that I was ready, that I've been ready. Would people be upset, hurt even? Probably, but I'm twenty-year-old damn-it and I'm not going to sit home to grow old, lonely and bitter cat woman. Watching my family and friends grow without me, while I sit in a life of regret. So with two simple words, the very last words I said to Emily Uley and my pack, I was off.

" Fuck this."

**Like it? Review please if you want to see more!**


	2. Paranoid

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, recently I've sprained my ankle teaching a dance class, was casted in a play, and having to focus on passing various exams. :/ I want to take a minute to thank all my reviewers and everyone who has been patiently waiting for an update. You guys are amazing and I had no idea when I wrote this that so many would like it! =D Which is probably why I've avoided updating so long, I'm pretty afraid to disappoint with further chapters. So I need you all to remember this is an AU story of Leah's and we won't see original Twilight characters for a bit. Well, without further ado, here's chapter two! (Oh gosh, that rhymed. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Nor do I own Ingrid Michaelson's songs 'Be OK.'**

**IMPORTANT NOTE- RATING CHANGED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**Rated M: Adult language/violence/sexual content**

**Chapter 2: Paranoid**

"Ouch, my ass," I hissed.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt so stiff.

I've been racing down highways for almost two days now. Only stopping to rest at cheap motels or taking a break at gas stations and local fast food joints. Although those stops were few and spars, considering I'm still jittery. I feel as though at any moment I will look back to see the entire pack, charging straight for me in wolf form. Then would proceed to take me home, screaming and kicking the whole way.

Paranoid? Definitely.

The feeling had rapidly decreased ever since those familiar gray, bloated clouds slowly evaporated from sight, crossing in to California. Yet never completely left, and I felt this sort of adrenaline from it. Much like a teenager gets from successfully sneaking away from their house after curfew. On a much more dramatic scale though. Sighing, I decided not to contemplate on the matter any longer as I pulled in to the parking lot of a large building, greeted by a sign that read 'Vegabond Inn' in bold lettering. I parked and quickly entered as I found an older man, in uniform, typing away at the front desk. I quickly approached him and requested a stay for one night in a single. With only a glance in my direction he asked for my name, pounded at the keys, and then informed me of the price in a hurried tone.

Which was surprisingly high. I found, that the deeper I traveled into the state, the more expensive living became. Aside from the living expenses, I became enamoured with the sate every passing hour. I fell in love with the warm ever present sun, wispy clouds, all accompanied by a cool breeze. My favorite aspect though, was the population. I was in awe at the never-ending amount of people which crammed into California's streets. Although who could blame them, with the perfect weather, and beautiful scenery. They came in all different shapes, sizes, styles, ethnicity and demeanor. Here, I became invisible, my bitter and distant attitude deemed acceptable. No sympathetic smiles from townspeople who knew of my father's death. No angry glares of the pack listening to my griping. No disappointing gaze from my mother. No more guilt ridden expressions from Sam. No more Sam. No more Emily. No more Sam and Emily, plus stupid spawn!

I was practically floating.

I was such in a good mood, I didn't even mind handing over the large amount of cash. Bending down to retrieve my bag, I was quickly reminded of my stiff ass as I walked out to the sunny parking lot. Quickly getting on my bike I found a parking space closer to the front, which would display a sign positioned at the end of my bike. Advertising the motorcycle for sale and a number to a prepaid cellphone I picked up yesterday. When I left home, I left my cellphone there, I didn't plan on contacting anyone I knew soon. If ever.

My first initial plan was to just get out of La Push, out of Washington. Spending days on solitary highways gave me time to think, to plan. When I entered Northern California, I had contemplated staying here, in San Diego. Yet, a nagging feeling erupted deep in my stomach at the thought. It was still too close to La Push. The pack could still sniff me out if they searched long enough. I needed to get farther away, much farther. I contemplated going east to New York, or perhaps even Florida. Yet it still didn't satisfy my need to be away. I needed somewhere solitary, yet possessed the same appeal as California.

That's when I thought of Hawaii.

Of all the places, Hawaii would definitely be the last place anyone would expect to find me. Known as a lover's paradise I doubt anyone would think to find a bitter Leah occupying it's beaches. The pack really didn't give me enough credit really, if I could stomach the sight of Sam and Emily for all these years, hormonal newly-weds wouldn't be too hard to take. Plus, there are a few community colleges I plan on registering for the coming up semester. I chose the island of Oahu, which I felt is big enough for me to feel isolated but not suffocated. As it were, my Harley didn't have any plans on going with me. Once I settle down in Oahu I would find a car to restore or buy. Hell, I bet it's so beautiful there I'll want to walk anyways.

My musings were soon cut short as a ringing erupted from my pocket. Hurriedly, I pulled out the cellphone and answered it formally. A grin spread itself on my face as I talked to a man who was interested in the Harley. I made my way through the motel and to the room, while arranging a meeting with the guy today, later in the evening. With a snap I closed the phone and opened my room door, throwing in my bulging duffel bag. Closing the door I strode towards the window, catching my reflection in the mirror. Quickly I stop and did a double take.

I was smiling.

The way the absent minded grin settled across my face, caught me off guard. I was used to the sour expression that usually came with an angry glare every time I looked at my dresser mirror at home. Yet being away from the reservation seemed to take me away from the reasons to frown. I peered closer at my reflection, it was like looking at an old photograph. One of when I was with Sam.

_' Uhg_, _Sam and my stupid cousin. They better have changed that poop machine's name!' _I thought, watching my smile slide from my face.

Once again, Sam Uley has wormed his way through my thoughts and ruin my mood. A heavy sigh filled the air as I changed my jeans and a light jacket for shorts and a tank top. I planned on exploring California a bit longer, before leaving for the airport in the morning. Glad that I thought to book the flight on-line, in Oregon, after conceiving the plan. I reached into my bag, after putting my dirty laundry aside, pulled out the confirmation number I printed out. Putting it on the bare desk, so everything would be ready. Making sure I wouldn't forget it in the sleepy haze I was sure to be in for the early flight.

" The sooner I'm on that plane, the better." I murmured rummaging through my bag.

After a few minutes of pushing clothing aside and cursing under my breath, I finally pulled out the one pair of flip flops I owned. Slipping them on, I grabbed the cellphone, my wallet, room key, and Ipod as I left my room. Walking down the steps, I walked up to the side way and looked out to see boats bobbing up and down a small dock to the right of me. Although it was gated off and I didn't see traces of sand so I decided that I would explore the beach I was sure was near, I could hear the faint sound of the waves lapping against the shore. I followed that sound I started ahead of me and away from the dock. Reveling in the feeling of sunshine against my skin, the people passing me by without staring or whispering. Even when I told groups of boys who hollered and whistled at me to piss off, I couldn't keep the bounce out my step.

I let my feet carry me down a few miles of side walk, people, and buildings until I finally reached the shore line. I watched as turquoise water churned and splashed, turning into a murky brown as it spilled onto the glittering sand. I then unceremoniously plopped myself down as I watched others laugh and play around me. I received a few glances, some friendly others momentarily curious. Although no one approached me and I was left to my own devices. Once again invisible. I pushed my Ipod's headphones into my ears. The sound of a strumming guitar filled my ears. The tone of a female voice singing a catchy tune, of hoping for a brighter tomorrow, caused me to quietly sing along; bouncing my feet to the beat.

_" I just wanna be okay, be okay, be okay,"_ I sang, laying down in the warm sand. _'I just wanna be okay today.'_

Lazily, I drummed my hands against my thighs, keeping beat with the faint sound of the bongo's in the song. As the song continued on I watched white fluffy clouds float across the sky. Feeling a sense of normalcy washing over me, the surrounding crowd paying me no mind. Normal, hah! I'm a freaking werewolf! Although I still felt this oppressing feeling the pit of my stomach, reminding me that I was still part of Jacob's pack. I wondered how he finally pulled away from Sam's command. How long it would take for me to feel the release. Usually I ignored the feeling, although it moments of contemplation it often made it's presence. Suddenly I felt the knot it my stomach grow tighter, stronger than I ever felt before in my travels.

" Ow!" I gasped, sitting up.

My headphones, along with the woman's happy voice, fell away and into the sand beside me. While I doubled over in pain, feeling as though Paul had run head first into my stomach. In wolf form. With a running start. Another spasm sent me hissing in pain, causing people around me to glance over their shoulders, before returning to their previous concerns.

Worry. Anguish. Fear. Anger. Determination.

I felt several different emotions instantly flood my being as short spikes of pain shot through my body. Although it confused me, it only took me a moment to know that this sort of influence was coming from my pack. Though I can only hear the others thoughts when I was in wolf form, we knew when the other was in great distress. Never before have I felt others emotions, in my human form, to this extent. I wondered what could be happening to cause this strong of reaction among my group. It only took me a few more moments to realize the answer.

They figured out I'm not coming back.

I don't know what set it off, maybe my mom checked my drawers to see it empty. Maybe they discovered my cellphone. Maybe someone recognized me leaving La Push and mentioned it to Seth. Whatever it was, they know and if I know my brother- the stubborn little ass he is- they won't stop until they find me. Another bout of pain hit me, while I experienced a crippling pull at the base of my spine. Like there was an invisible rope attached to me and it was pulling me back, pulling me north. Back to Washington, back to La Push, and back to the reservation. Fighting the pull only added to the pain as I struggled to my feet. Hurriedly scooping up my Ipod I sprinted as fast I could, trying to dull the pain radiating from my core.

For a human I was fast, although in wolf form I could've made it to my room in no time. The pain inside of me lessened at the thought, as though the beast wanted me too. Was encouraging me to transform. But if I do that means Seth could contact me, Jacob would get the chance to demand me to come home.

_" No!" _I yelled to my inner wolf. _" I will not transform, I will not let you make me go back."_

The pain intensified, reducing my sprint to a slow jog. Yet my resolve did not crumble, I vowed to not let the monster inside my body win. I didn't care if it was my duty as a member of my tribe, I didn't care that Jacob needed me, that Seth and mom would miss me. I can't afford to care, not anymore. It's taken too much from me. Gasping, I finally made it to the staircase of leading to my room. Struggling up the staircase, I gripped the banister as my feet dragged upwards. After what seemed like an eternity I finally was granted access into my room. Quickly I entered, slamming the door behind me, not bothering with the lock.

" Shit, whore, fuckers!" I yelled in blind pain.

With another tremor of pain I fell to the bathroom floor. I could feel the pain getting more intense, a frantic feeling flooding my senses. Cold perspiration rolled down my body as I lay helpless, the cold tile cooling my hot temperature. The only sound was of my heavy breathing, with the occasional curse or moan of pain. Faintly, from the back of my mind, I heard a familiar growl.

_" Le....Le....ah..." _A faint voice grumbled.

" Jacob?"

I sat up and looked around wildly, half expecting to see my pack leader glaring down at me. The room was empty, I gave a sniff. No one from my pack was in the surrounding area. My rash actions caused my stomach to churn, the knot in my stomach pushing against my lungs.

_" LEAH CLEARWATER!" _Jacob's voice rumbled like distant thunder.

The voice of my alpha filled my head, pain exploded in my stomach, another tug from my spine. I lunged my body over the toilet, emptying the contents of my breakfast. The muscles in body strained before finally relaxing, resulting in me collapsing to the floor.

I heard nothing.

Jacob's familiar deep voice was gone, the knot in my stomach released, and the rope pulling me cut. In that moment, I was free. The oppressing pressure of an alpha dispelled from my bieng. I tried to focus on Seth, what he would be feeling at the moment. Nothing. The connection I had to my pack, to La Push, severed. A smile graced my weathered face for the second time that day.

A shaky breath erupted from my exhausted form. I took a moment to regain my strength before scooting over to the shower. Turning on the nozzle, I adjusted the temperature, then stood and removed my clothing. Grabbing a towel, I quickly covered myself and locked the door, not wanting an uninvited visitor while naked. I sighed in relief as the cool water cascaded down my warm body, washing the grime and dirt away. After dressing into a pair of loose sweats and non-descript t-shirt I fell onto the twin bed. Thoroughly exhausted, I didn't bother worming beneath the covers. I'd probably get hot under there anyways. The ceiling fan clicked to life with a flip of the switch next my nightstand, before slowly letting my muscles relax. Within moments the last thing I heard was my soft breathing, falling into blissful unconsciousness.

A loud ringing errupted my sleep.

Blindly my hand roamed over the night stand until I found the prepaid cellphone. With a click I answered it.

" Hello?" My voice groggy with sleep.

" This is Ryan, we spoke earlier about your Harley? I'm on my way to the motel with the truck." A deep voice informed me.

" I'll be down waiting." I replied, ending the conversation.

With a yawn, I stretched languidly and turned my gaze to the window. I watched as the dark orange sun started to sink slowly beneath the waves. The small fishing boats bobbing a goodbye from the dock. I pulled my hair into a short ponytail and fixed my mussed clothing. Stumbling towards the bathroom I splashed cool water on my face, waking me and reducing the puffiness my eyes held from sleep. Grabbing my keys and wallet, I slipped on the flip flops that were unceremoniously kicked off into the corner of the room. Locking my room door, I walked over to my Harley, waiting, while I let my gaze wander off into the warm twilight. My ears twitched with every passing vehicle, waiting for the truck to arrive. Soon enough the loud rumble of a black Chevy reached my ears, I watched as the truck parked parallel from me. A man in his older forties stepped from the car, calling out my name before approaching.

" Leah?"

" That's me." I nodded. " Ryan?"

" Yup." He nodded with a smile, coming to my side as he observed my bike. Letting out with an appreciative whistle.

" 1997-Sportser? Still needs repairs?" He questioned.

" '98, it's fully restored." I answered in a clipped tone, all business.

" How much?" His eyes shifted from me to the bike.

" Only asking forty-five-hundred." I answered in a monotone voice.

His eyebrows shot up, slowly accompanied by a smile.

" That's a great price, why so low? You sure it's fully restored." He seemed hesitant.

" Look I have to sell it by today, I have an early flight." I replied in a clipped tone.

He took a few moments to observed the engine, breaks, clutch, and tires before giving me a nod. With a wave of his hand, I watched as a second person exited the car. Judging by his face I assumed he was no more than twenty-three, with similar features,the man's son I assumed. Flashing me a smile, he helped his father lift the bike into the back of his car, his gaze flashing towards me every few moments. With a roll of my eyes I helped the two men chain the bike to the truck, turning towards Ryan expectantly. As previously discussed he handed me the money, cash, before thanking me.

" No problem." I nodded, handing him the helmet.

" Think you can join that gang now Chase?" Ryan questioned jokingly, throwing his son the helmet.

Chase caught the helmet, fumbling for a moment obviously caught of guard. He mumbled a small 'no', his face heating up in an embarrassment. I only raised my eyebrow in confusion, glancing back towards his father.

" Earlier today we had to take a trip up to Fresno. Me and Chace saw a group of boys on Harleys." He clarified.

" All buff, tan and shirtless. You should have seen them, they looked like they were on 'Mission Impossible'. 'Course Chase thought they were amazingly bad ass." He ended with a chuckle.

I froze.

_" No, it couldn't be!" _I thought frantically. _" How did they get here so fast, how long was I asleep?"_

Questions buzzed frantically through my mind as Ryan thanked me once again before leaving. I stood there momentary shock, soon reminding myself that I was facing a pack that could track vampires. It shouldn't be too hard to track on of their own. My false sense of security was shattered and for the second time that day, I was running. Quickly I entered my room and threw my few scattered belongings into my bag. All the while, I was talking to the nearest cab company. After giving my address I palmed my wallet and flight confirmation. I glanced at the room key and decided to leave it on the desk, putting the room service card indicating room cleaning on the door handle.

I waited in the crisp night air, awaiting the cab. Paranoia reared its ugly head once again, and after what seemed like eternity the yellow car pulled up. I quickly threw my things into the back seat, motioning for the driver not to bother with the trunk.

" San Diego Airport." I huffed. " Fast."

For ten at night, traffic was Hell. It seemed once pulling onto the high way we would move an inch. Then stop. Move one inch. Stop. One more inch. Stop. I shifted restlessly in my seat, until a familiar smell stopped my actions. I gave a long intake of air, shifting my nose upwards, ignoring the strange looks from the driver. Moist earth, sweat, a pungent familiar stench. One that I used to wrinkle my nose at, but soon became comfortable. With another sniff it got stronger. I shifted in my seat, looking ridiculous as I got on my knees, gazing through the back window. The rumble of a motorcycle sent me whirling into my previous position.

Sure enough, two lanes away on the other side of the high way, sat Jacob Black.

I quickly registered that he was alone, the same searching expression as he sat in traffic. With a 'woosh' I threw myself to the floor. Scrunching my knees and curling my head, hiding myself from view.

" What the-" The driver yelped. " You okay back there?"

" Shhhh!" I hissed. " Don't turn your head, look straight. Don't talk."

" Hiding?" He questioned calmly, shifting into his normal position.

" Jealous ex-boyfriend, three cars behind." I lied.

A chuckle from the front seat.

" That happens more than you guess." He informed, his demeanor relaxing.

Minutes morphed into hours, I could hear the rumble of the motorcycle switch into lanes. Getting closer. He knows I'm close. Soon my body was pressing into the front seats as the car sped slowly to life. I didn't sit up until the car was at a steady pace, watching through the window as the airport came into view.

The driver dropped me off at the curb, I payed with tip and was on my way. Even though the pungent smell had faded I wouldn't allow myself the mistake of getting too comfortable. I hurried into the terminal, found a computer and received my ticket. I approached the security line with a groan, spending at least thirty minutes to approach the security check-point and being shuffled through. Too nervous to eat, read, or relax in general, I settled for waiting at the entrance. I checked the time, eleven-forty-five. My flight didn't arrive until five-thirty in the morning. An undistinctive call from the end of the hallway caused my turn swiftly. Only to watch a small family shuffle down the crowded hallway.

Still paranoid?

I turned sharply at the sound of someone dropping their carry on.

Yup.

**So there's chapter two. I know it wasn't as good as the first one but this is just a transition one and it will get more exciting as the story continues. Anyways, leave a review! Much thanks!**

**P.S. Sorry if there are alot of grammatical errrors, it's late at night and I just wanted to post this as soon as possible. haha**


End file.
